


Sub-Mission

by AnnetteLeeSmith



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sleeping with the Boss, Submission, Why Did I Write This?, not sure where this is going, sort of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetteLeeSmith/pseuds/AnnetteLeeSmith
Summary: Higgins is mad, Magnum knows how to appease his boss.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Sub-Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I take no responsibility for where my mind goes. 
> 
> Really into Higgy being the boss. I guess in my mind so is Magnum.
> 
> Bear with me, new to writing so only barely managing to get out the ideas. Promise to add more chapters to this one if they come to me.

MAGNUM!!!

Thomas rolled his eyes as he heard the familiar barks of Zeus and Apollo accompanying their beautiful and equally terrifying boss. They were approaching the guesthouse and Magnum braced for the inevitable scalding because Juliet Higgins sounded pissed off.  
Very, very pissed off. And he was pretty sure he knew why.

A determined knock at the door followed by more angry barks. He opened the door to find Juliet Higgins standing there framed by matching growling creatures. It would have been easy to mistake her for Persephone and a couple of her hell hounds.

“Magnum” She demanded. “Did you, or did you not put a scratch on the side of MY Ferrari?”

“Oh so now it’s YOUR Ferrari?” Magnum questioned folding his arms.

“Well yes indeed Magnum, that is how signing over full ownership works” Juliet explained sarcastically as she leant forwards.

“With that attitude I’m surprised you’ve not changed the plates to Higgins yet” he quipped, knowing full well that it would probably be seen as a challenge.

He had been wondering why she hadn’t done that already, purely because it would annoy him. And he so loved it when Juliet Higgins annoyed him.

“Whether or not I change the plates should be less of a concern to you at this very moment in time Magnum, besides - stop changing the subject and answer my question!” 

He tried a coy smile. Winced and finally admitted as he sighed: “I might have put a tiny little scratch on the side while backing out of La Mariana earlier”

“TINY?!” Juliet seemed outraged. “Magnum its 6 inches long at least!”

A cocky shrug from Magnum left her almost unable to respond as his mood shifted and a sly smile appeared on his face.

“It’s not that impressive now let’s be honest Higgy baby, you’ve seen bigger” raising his eyebrows at her.

A quick tilt in her head said that she was fully aware where this conversation was going.

Magnum stepped closer and lifted his chin as he stared down at Juliet’s eyes. They were full of desire and promise.

“So, boss” a short break to bite his lip “what is it that you would have me do to make up for this….transgression” Taking her in while letting his eyes lazily trace the outline of her body. 

“Apologise” she managed, followed by a breathy “and beg”

Without breaking eye contact Magnum knelt down in front of her, a small knod followed a while later by a meaningful “yes ma’am” as he looked up to her with his dark eyes. She was a goddess to be worshipped for sure.

Juliet’s anger suddenly dissipating as Zeus and Apollo ran off to find amusement elsewhere. Juliet placed her hand gently in Thomas’ head, tracing around the side of his face and letting her thumb gently brush his bottom lip when her hand reached his chin. A softly whispered curse escaping her lips. “Fuck”

“Yes ma’am if you insist” Thomas agreed as he reached to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom.

Sure there were better ways to resolve conflict but at this moment Thomas couldn’t help but feeling that even his transgressions were being rewarded. He was a lucky man indeed.


End file.
